sciencefandomcom_el-20200214-history
Οινόανδα \Λυκία
Οινόανδα Oenoanda thumb|300px|[[Λυκία.]] - Μία ιστορική πόλη της Λυκίας. Ετυμολογία Η ονομασία "Οινόανδα" σχετίζεται ετυμολογικά με την λέξη " ". Τοποθεσία Η αρχαία θέση των Οινοάνδων εντοπίζεται στα βόρεια σύνορα της Λυκίας, στην ορεινή περιοχή της Καβαλίτιδος, 32 χλμ. Δ-ΒΔ του Ελμαλί. Η πόλη, κτισμένη στην απόμερη πλαγιά ενός λόφου, βρίσκεται κοντά στο σύγχρονο χωριό Incealiler, ενώ η πλησιέστερη πόλη στην αρχαιολογική θέση είναι η Urludja. Κάτω από τα Οινόανδα διέρχεται ο σύγχρονος δρόμος που οδηγεί από το Fethiye (αρχαία Τελμησσός) στο Korkuteli, διασχίζοντας τον ποταμό Ξάνθο. Τρία χλμ. ΒΔ των Οινοάνδων βρίσκεται η αρχαία πόλη της Μικρής Τερμησσού.(1) Τα Οινόανδα κτισμένα σε εύφορο έδαφος και σε στρατηγική θέση έλεγχαν τα ορεινά περάσματα, καθώς και τις ευπρόσιτες οδικές αρτηρίες. Η θέση του αρχαίου οικισμού εντοπίστηκε στα μέσα του 19ου αιώνα(2) και η ταύτισή του με τα Οινόανδα, την πόλη στην οποία αναφέρονται αρχαίοι περιηγητές και ιστορικοί,(3) τεκμηριώθηκε επιγραφικά.(4) Επιγραφές Σημαντικές ιστορικές πληροφορίες παραδίδει το πλήθος των επιγραφών που βρέθηκαν στην αρχαία θέση, οι περισσότερες από τις οποίες χρονολογούνται στην Πρώιμη Αυτοκρατορική περίοδο (43 π.Χ. - 69 μ.Χ.). Πρόκειται για επίσημα διοικητικά κείμενα, τιμητικές επιγραφές δημόσιου και ιδιωτικού χαρακτήρα, επιτύμβιες στήλες των Πρώιμων Αυτοκρατορικών χρόνων και αποσπάσματα από τη μεγάλη επιγραφή του επικούρειου φιλοσόφου Διογένη. Η πρωιμότερη ως σήμερα γνωστή επιγραφή χρονολογείται τον 3ο αι. π.Χ. και αποτελεί την πρώτη γραπτή πηγή σχετικά με την κατοίκηση της πόλης. Ιστορία Μυκηναϊκή Εποχή Ο χρόνος ίδρυσης της αρχαίας πόλης είναι άγνωστος, καθώς υπάρχουν ελάχιστα και ασαφή ιστορικά στοιχεία πριν από τον 1ο αι. π.Χ. Τεκμηριώνεται όμως επιγραφικά η ύπαρξη της πόλης τουλάχιστον από τον 3ο αι. π.Χ. Ιστορικές πληροφορίες για τα Οινόανδα αντλούμε τόσο από την ελληνική και τη ρωμαϊκή γραμματεία όσο και από πηγές της Ανατολίας, οι οποίες καταγράφουν η καθεμία από δική της σκοπιά την παράδοση της περιοχής αυτής. Οι Οινοανδείς, κάτοικοι της Καβάλης, ορεινής και δύσβατης τοποθεσίας, ήταν, σύμφωνα με την επικρατούσα άποψη, διαφορετικής εθνότητας από τους υπόλοιπους κατοίκους της Λυκίας. Κατά το Στράβωνα, οι Οινοανδείς ήταν Σόλυμοι στην καταγωγή. Οι Σόλυμοι ήταν αυτόχθονες, που κατοικούσαν στη νοτιοδυτική Μικρά Ασία. Αναφέρονται στην Ιλιάδα ως λαός εχθρικός προς τους κατοίκους της Λυκίας, να πολεμούν το Βελλεροφόντη, στρατηγό του βασιλέα της Λυκίας. Αργότερα οι Σόλυμοι ταυτίζονται με τους Μιλύες και κυριαρχούν στα εδάφη της Λυκίας, έως ότου ο Σαρπηδών, ερχόμενος με τους Τερμίλες, αποίκους από την Κρήτη, τους ανάγκασε να αποσυρθούν στην ορεινή περιοχή της Καβαλίδας. Κλασσική Εποχή Ελάχιστα ιστορικά στοιχεία γνωρίζουμε για την πόλη πριν από τον 1ο αι. π.Χ., τα οποία αντλούμε κυρίως από τη μελέτη των αρχαιολογικών ευρημάτων της θέσης και το ιστορικό πλαίσιο της ευρύτερης περιοχής της Λυκίας. Τον 6ο αι. π.Χ. οι κάτοικοι της Λυκίας έγιναν υποτελείς των Περσών, διατηρώντας όμως τον εθνικό τους χαρακτήρα, καθώς και τους τοπικούς τους άρχοντες. Κατά το τέλος της Περσικής κυριαρχίας στη Μικρά Ασία, η περιοχή της Λυκίας πέρασε στην επικράτεια του σατράπη της Καρίας Μαύσωλου. Οι τοπικές δυναστείες εξαλείφθηκαν και οι περισσότερες πλέον πόλεις αυτοδιοικούνταν. Ελληνιστική Εποχή Το 334 π.Χ. ο Αλέξανδρος κατέκτησε τη Μικρά Ασία. Μετά το θάνατό του, η Λυκία παραχωρήθηκε στον Αντίγονο Α΄ το Μονόφθαλμο (382-301 π.Χ.) και στη συνέχεια στους Πτολεμαίους της Αιγύπτου, όπου παρέμεινε υποτελής για το μεγαλύτερο μέρος του 3ου αι. π.Χ. Από την περίοδο αυτή και στο εξής, η ελληνική γλώσσα αντικατέστησε την τοπική και οι κάτοικοι της Λυκίας άρχισαν να αποτελούν τμήμα του ελληνικού κόσμου. Τον 3ο αι. π.Χ. (περίπου το 225-175 π.Χ.) οι Τερμήσσιοι, με επιχείρημα την κοινή καταγωγή με τους Οινοανδείς, ίδρυσαν στα περίχωρα των Οινοανδών την αποικία της Μικρής Τερμησσού.(14) Η πόλη βρισκόταν στην όχθη του ποταμού Ξάνθου, 3 χλμ. ΒΔ των Οινοανδών. Αναφορές στην κοινωνική ζωή και οργάνωση της Μικρής Τερμησσού και των Οινοανδών παραθέτουν οι τιμητικές επιγραφές, που βρέθηκαν διάσπαρτες σε πολλά σημεία της πόλης, καθώς στα Οινόανδα κατετίθεντο τα αφιερώματα και των δύο πόλεων. Συνεπώς, οι δύο αυτές πόλεις φαίνεται ότι συνδέονταν στενά πολιτισμικά, ενώ κατά τους Ρωμαϊκούς χρόνους ενοποιήθηκαν αλλά είχαν ανεξάρτητη διοίκηση και αναφέρονταν στις επιγραφές ως ξεχωριστοί δήμοι, Οινοανδέων και Τερμησσέων.(15) Το 197 π.Χ. οι πόλεις της Λυκίας κατακτήθηκαν από τον Αντίοχο Γ΄ το Μέγα (223-187 π.Χ.) της Συρίας και στη συνέχεια παραχωρήθηκαν στους Ρωμαίους. Εξαίρεση αποτέλεσαν ο λιμένας της Τελμησσού και πιθανόν τα Οινόανδα, που πέρασαν στην επικράτεια του Ευμένη Β΄ (197-159 π.Χ.) της Περγάμου, λίγο μετά την ειρήνη της Απάμειας (188 π.Χ.). Τα αρχαιολογικά δεδομένα ενισχύουν την υπόθεση ότι τα Οινόανδα ανήκαν στο βασίλειο της Περγάμου μετά το 188 π.Χ. Το οχυρωματικό τείχος της πόλης θυμίζει ιδιαίτερα εκείνο της Περγάμου και θεωρείται τμήμα της αλυσίδας των περγαμηνών οχυρώσεων που κατασκευάστηκαν σε όλη τη δυτική Μικρά Ασία από την Αττάλεια της Παμφυλίας έως την Τερμησσό της Καρίας και χρονολογείται μεταξύ του 200 και του 150 π.Χ.(16) Την ίδια εποχή χρονολογείται και το μοναδικό μέχρι τώρα γνωστό νόμισμα από τα Οινόανδα. Πρόκειται για μία αυτόνομη κοπή αττικού σταθμητικού κανόνα, με την κεφαλή του Δία στον εμπροσθότυπο και την επιγραφή «Οινοανδέων» στον οπισθότυπο, που χρονολογείται ίσως την περίοδο κατά την οποία η πόλη βρισκόταν υπό τον έλεγχο του βασιλείου της Περγάμου και είχε πιθανόν διοικητική αυτονομία.(17) Ίσως με το τέλος του Περγαμηνού κράτους (μετά το 133 π.Χ.) τα Οινόανδα γίνονται μέλος της Τετράπολης με επικεφαλής τα Κίβυρα και άλλα μέλη τη Βουβώνα και τα Βάλβουρα. Ρωμαϊκή Εποχή Την συμπολιτεία διέσπασε ο Ρωμαίος στρατηγός Λεύκιος Λικίνιος Μουρήνας γύρω στο 81 π.Χ., όταν μετά τη λήξη του Α΄ Μιθριδατικού πολέμου υπέταξε τα Κίβυρα, με αποτέλεσμα τα Οινόανδα και οι υπόλοιπες πόλεις της Τετράπολης να περιέλθουν στο Κοινό της Λυκίας.(18) Το 42 π.Χ. τα Οινόανδα πρόδωσαν το Κοινό, συμμαχώντας με το Βρούτο στην πολιορκία της Ξάνθου, και απελάθηκαν σε ένδειξη τιμωρίας. Επανήλθαν οριστικά στη διευρυμένη επαρχία της Λυκίας και Παμφυλίας τον 1ο αι. μ.Χ. Ελάχιστες είναι οι πληροφορίες για την ιστορία της πόλης κατά την Αυτοκρατορική περίοδο και συνίστανται σε αποσπασματικές αναφορές γραπτών πηγών και τιμητικές επιγραφές.(19) Κοινό της Λυκίας Η πολιτειακή οργάνωση του κοινού, που κυβερνούσε τη Λυκία από το 169 π.Χ., βασιζόταν στην ιδέα της αναλογικής αντιπροσωπίας. Σύμφωνα με το Στράβωνα, (20) οι πόλεις του κοινού είχαν δικαίωμα ψήφου στην ομοσπονδιακή συνέλευση ανάλογα με τον πληθυσμό τους: τρεις ψήφους οι μεγαλύτερες, δύο οι μεσαίες και μία οι μικρότερες. Ως προς το συνολικό αριθμό των πόλεων μελών ο Στράβων αναφέρει μόνο 23 πόλεις, υποθέτουμε όμως ότι ήταν πολύ περισσότερες και ότι απαριθμούνται ως μία ομάδες μικρότερων πόλεων που μοιράζονταν την ψήφο.(21) Μετά την ανακατάταξη της επαρχίας από το Βεσπασιανό (69 - 79), το Κοινό της Λυκίας έχασε την ανεξαρτησία του, αν και διατήρησε ένα είδος αυτοδιοίκησης, ενώ τα μέλη του συνέχισαν να ευημερούν. Πολλά ονόματα που διαβάζουμε στις επιγραφές των Οινοάνδων σχετίζονται με επιχορηγίες. Ορισμένοι πλούσιοι πολίτες κατάφερναν με δωρεές και δημόσιες υπηρεσίες να ανέλθουν κοινωνικά και να αποκτήσουν τίτλους, όπως του λυκιάρχη ή του αρχιερέα των Αυγούστων. Αυτοί οι επαρχιώτες αριστοκράτες πολλές φορές επιτύγχαναν να γίνουν Ρωμαίοι πολίτες. Ο γνωστότερος ήταν ο Οπρόμαος από τη Ροδιάπολη, ο οποίος μεταξύ του 140 και 143 έκανε και δωρεές αξίας 500.000 δηναρίων για επισκευές, έπειτα από σεισμό που έπληξε 28 πόλεις της Λυκίας. Ανάμεσα στις πόλεις που ευεργετήθηκαν ήταν και τα Οινόανδα, τα οποία δέχτηκαν μια πλούσια προσφορά του ποσού των 10.000 δηναρίων για την κατασκευή λουτρών. Ξεχωριστός ευεργέτης από τα Οινόανδα ήταν ο Licinius Longus, ο οποίος έκανε πλούσιες δωρεές στις πόλεις της Λυκίας και πρόσφερε δημόσια θεάματα.(22) Οικονομία Έως το β΄ μισό του 6ου αι. π.Χ. η Λυκία ήταν απομονωμένη από τις άλλες περιοχές. Ακόμα και όταν οι ακτές της τράβηξαν το ενδιαφέρον των Περσών και στη συνέχεια των Ελλήνων για στρατηγικούς και εμπορικούς λόγους, η ενδοχώρα παρέμεινε απομονωμένη. Οι εξωτερικές σχέσεις των Οινοάνδων δεν ξεπερνούσαν τα όρια της Λυκίας. Μόνο ένα νόμισμα, όπως έχουμε ήδη αναφέρει, προέρχεται από την πόλη, το οποίο κόπηκε σε μια περίοδο αυτονομίας, το 2ο αι. π.Χ. Μια επιγραφή των Αυτοκρατορικών χρόνων αναφέρεται σε μα συναλλαγή της πόλης για την κατασκευή ενός βουκονιστηρίου. Αξίζει να σημειωθεί ότι αρχαίοι συγγραφείς μνημονεύουν τους κέδρους της περιοχής, χωρίς ωστόσο να σχολιάζουν το θέμα του εμπορίου.26 Θρησκεία Οι θεότητες που λατρεύονταν στα Οινόανδα και στην ευρύτερη περιοχή της Λυκίας ανάγουν την καταγωγή τους στην Ανατολία της εποχής του Χαλκού. Από τον 5ο αι. π.Χ. όμως κι έπειτα, ξεκίνησε ένας θρησκευτικός συγκερασμός μεταξύ τοπικών και ελληνικών θεοτήτων. Ο Πλούταρχος αναφέρεται στην παράδοση της λατρείας του Κρόνου από τους Σολύμους. Ωστόσο, δεν έχουν βρεθεί επιγραφές που να επιβεβαιώνουν τη μαρτυρία του.27 Οι θεότητες που λατρεύονταν στα Οινόανδα έγιναν γνωστές από τις επιγραφές και τα νομίσματα. Αναφέρεται ο Δίας ως θεός ύψιστος, o Απόλλων, ο Ασκληπιός, η Λητώ, η Μήτηρ Ορεία, ο Ήλιος, η Σελήνη και οι καταχθόνιοι θεοί πάντες. Κοντά στα Οινόανδα βρέθηκαν κι άλλες επιγραφές που αναφέρουν τους θεούς επήκοους, τους Μεγάλους θεούς και τους Διόσκουρους. Στη βορειοδυτική πλευρά της ακρόπολης βρίσκεται πιθανόν το ιερό της Λητώς. Η λατρεία άλλωστε της θεάς είχε τις πανάρχαιες ρίζες της στη θρησκεία της Ανατολίας και στα Οινόανδα λατρευόταν τουλάχιστον από τον 3ο αι. π.Χ. Πολιτισμός Ο 2ος αι. μ.Χ. χαρακτηρίστηκε ως χρυσή εποχή ειρήνης και πνευματικής αναγέννησης, κατά την οποία η επικούρεια φιλοσοφία άνθισε και ασπάστηκε από μεγάλες κοινότητες, ιδιαίτερα στη Μικρά Ασία. Απόδειξη αυτής της ακμής είναι οι γραπτές μαρτυρίες του φιλοσόφου Διογένη από τα Οινόανδα, που έζησε την περίοδο αυτή. Η εκτενής επιγραφή του φιλοσόφου (περίπου 25.000 λέξεις), χαράχτηκε περίπου το 120 πάνω σε τοίχο, σε δημόσιο χώρο της πόλης, ώστε να είναι ορατή από το κοινό. Μέχρι σήμερα έχει αποκατασταθεί μόνο το ένα τρίτο σχεδόν του συνόλου της επιγραφής. Πρόκειται για κείμενο μοναδικής ιστορικής αξίας, που πιστοποιεί την δεύτερη ακμή της επικούρειας φιλοσοφίας στο 2ο αιώνα σε ένα απόμερο σημείο του ελληνορωμαϊκού κόσμου. Τα περισσότερα αποσπάσματα προέρχονται από τις δύο βασικές πραγματείες του φιλοσόφου, τα Ηθικά και τα Φυσικά. Οικοδομική Η ακρόπολη των Οινοάνδων ήταν οχυρωμένη και διέθετε μεγάλες δεξαμενές νερού. Τα δημόσια κτήρια της οικοδομούνταν σε συνεχή άνδηρα, που αναπτύσσονταν με προσανατολισμό προς τα νότια. Βόρεια, στους πρόποδες του λόφου, βρισκόταν το θέατρο, το οποίο ήταν ελληνικού τύπου και είχε χτιστεί πάνω σε φυσική πλαγιά. Το κοίλο χρονολογείται στα Ελληνιστικά χρόνια (2ος αι. π.Χ.), ενώ η σκηνή είναι της Ρωμαϊκής περιόδου και κατασκευάστηκε το β΄ μισό του 1ου αι. μ.Χ. Στη νότια πλευρά της πόλης οικοδομήθηκε, γύρω στο 200 με 150 π.Χ., τείχος πολυγωνικής τοιχοποιίας, μέγιστου σωζόμενου ύψους 10 μ., το οποίο περιλάμβανε πεντάγωνους και κυκλικούς πύργους, δύο από τους οποίους σώζονται σήμερα, ενώ επιπλέον ασφάλεια παρείχαν οι κρημνώδεις παρυφές της πόλης. Σημαντικά είναι τα αρχιτεκτονικά λείψανα της αγοράς, που χρονολογείται στους Αυτοκρατορικούς χρόνους. Στα νοτιοανατολικά του θεάτρου βρέθηκε λιθόστρωτη έκταση και εκεί υπήρχε, σύμφωνα με την επικρατέστερη άποψη, η επιγραφή του φιλοσόφου Διογένη.34 Στο χώρο αυτό ανακαλύφθηκε επίσης μεγάλος αριθμός βάσεων αγαλμάτων. Στα ανατολικά του συγκροτήματος της αγοράς υποθέτουμε ότι βρισκόταν το νυμφαίο, ενώ κοντά σε αυτή εντοπίστηκαν τα κατάλοιπα ενός δωρικού ναού, πιθανόν αφιερωμένου στον αυτοκράτορα Αύγουστο (31 π.Χ.-14 μ.Χ.). Από τα υπόλοιπα δημόσια κτήρια αξίζει να αναφέρουμε τα ερείπια δύο εγκαταστάσεων θερμών, που χρονολογούνται στους Αυτοκρατορικούς χρόνους και εντοπίστηκαν στα νότια του θεάτρου, καθώς και του υδραγωγείου, που διερχόταν από τα νότια της πόλης. Κατά τα Ύστερα Ρωμαϊκά χρόνια, σε μια περίοδο ανασφάλειας (β΄ μισό 3ου αι. μ.Χ.), κτίσθηκε ένα νέο οχυρωματικός τείχος, για την κατασκευή του οποίου χρησιμοποιήθηκε δομικό υλικό προϋπαρχόντων οικοδομημάτων. Νεκροπόλεις με σαρκοφάγους αποκαλύφθηκαν σε διαφορετικές θέσεις έξω από το τείχος, ενώ εντοπίστηκαν και ναόσχημοι τάφοι σκαλισμένοι στη βραχώδη δυτική πλευρά της ακρόπολης. Τα ερείπια του μαρμάρινου μαυσωλείου της Licinnia Flavilla, το οποίο χρονολογείται το 2ο αι. μ.Χ., βρίσκονται στα νότια, έξω από τα τείχη, και εκεί ήρθε στο φως εκτενής γενεαλογική επιγραφή, που αφορά επιφανή οικογένεια της πόλης. Υποσημειώσεις Εσωτερική Αρθρογραφία *Λυκία *Ιστορικές Πόλεις Λυκίας Βιβλιογραφία 1. Bean, G.E., Lycian Turkey. An archaeological guide (London 1978), σελ. 170· Smith, M.F., Diogenes of Oinoanda. The Epicurean Inscription (Napoli 1993), σελ. 49. 2. Η ανακάλυψη της αρχαίας θέσης έγινε από τους Spratt, Τ. – Forbes, Ε., Travels in LyciaI (London 1847), σελ. 172. 3. Στράβων 13.4.17· Στέφανος ο Βυζάντιος, βλ. λ. «Οινόανδα»· Πλίνιος, ΦΙ 5.28.101· Πτολεμαίος 5.3.8. 4. Το 1885 ο M.M. Cousin αντέγραψε κατά χώρα την εξής επιγραφή: Το Ασκληπείον κατασκεύασεν τω Οινοανδέων δήμω Καπανεύς γιατρός Οινοανδεύς εκ των ιδίων, βλ. λ. Holleaux, M. – Paris, P., “Inscriptions d’ Oenoanda”, BCHX (1886), σελ. 216-235· RE 34 (1937), στήλες 2230-2231, βλ. λ. “Oinoanda” (W. Ruge). Για τις πρώτες εργασίες που έγιναν το 19ο αιώνα όσον αφορά τις επιγραφές της πόλης, βλ. Robert, L., “Un oracle gravé à Oinoanda”, CRAI (1972), σελ. 597-601. 5. Hall, A.S., “The Oenoanda Survey 1974-1976”, Anatolian Studies 26 (1976), σελ. 197. 6. Οι κάτοικοι της Λυκίας είχαν δικό τους αλφάβητο και δική τους γλώσσα, που διατήρησαν έως τον ερχομό του Μεγάλου Αλεξάνδρου, βλ. Bryce, T., The Lycians. A Study of Lycian history and civilisation to the conquest of Alexander the Great (Copenhagen 1986), σελ. 42-98. 7. Στράβων 13.4.16· Ηρόδοτος 1.173. Οι Σόλυμοι σχετίζονται από τους μελετητές ιδιαίτερα με τις περιοχές της Λυκίας και της Πισιδίας. Ο Στράβων παραδίδει ότι οι κάτοικοι της Τερμησσού, πόλης της Πισιδίας, ήταν Σόλυμοι και συμπληρώνει ότι το όρος που υψώνεται πάνω από την πόλη ονομαζόταν όρος Σόλυμος. Επίσης, κατά την Αυτοκρατορική περίοδο λατρευόταν στην ίδια πόλη ο Δίας Σολυμεύς, βλ. Bryce, T., The Lycians. A Study of Lycian history and civilisation to the conquest of Alexander the Great (Copenhagen 1986), σελ. 19-20· Chilton, C.W., Diogenes of Oenoanda. The Fragments (London 1971), σελ. XVI. 8. Ιλιάδα VΙ.184-185, 203-204· Πίνδαρος l.13.90· Στράβων 12.8.5, 13.4.16· Απολλόδωρος 2.3.2. 9. Στέφανος ο Βυζάντιος, βλ. λ. «Μιλύαι». Οι Μίλυοι έχουν χαρακτηριστεί από τον Πλίνιο εξαφανισμένη ασιατική φυλή. Πλίνιος, ΦΙ 5.33.127. Επίσης, βλ. Bryce, T., The Lycians, A Study of Lycian history and civilisation to the conquest of Alexander the Great (Copenhagen 1986), σελ. 19-20. 10. Ηρόδοτος Ι.173. 11. Στράβων 13.4.17· Στέφανος ο Βυζάντιος, βλ. λ. «Οινόανδα», Πλίνιος ΦΙ 5.28. 12. Βλ. Cousin, G., “Inscription d’Oenoanda”, BCH XVI (1892), σελ. 1-70· Hall, A., “The Oenoanda Survey 1974-76”, Anatolian Studies 26 (1976), σελ. 197· Smith, M.F., Diogenes of Oinoanda. The Epicurean Inscription (Napoli 1993)· Smith, M.F., “New readings in the Demostheneia inscription from Oinoanda”, Anatolian Studies 44 (1994), σελ. 59-64· Smith, M.F., The philosophical inscription of Diogenes of Oinoanda (Wien 1996). 13. Η επιγραφή αυτή προέρχεται από την περιοχή του ιερού της Λητώς και βρέθηκε στα βορειοδυτικά του λόφου της ακρόπολης, βλ. Hall, A.S., “The Oenoanda Survey 1974-76”, Anatolian Studies 26 (1976), σελ. 197. 14. Στέφανος ο Βυζάντιος, βλ. λ. «Τερμησσός»: Τερμησσός πόλις Πισιδίας· έστιν και άλλη ταύτης άποικος καί αυτή Πισιδίας, λεγομένη μικρά, ως η προτέρα μείζων. Οι Τερμήσιοι θεωρούσαν ότι κατάγονται από τους Σολύμους και επομένως συνδέονται στενά με τους Οινοανδείς, βλ. Bryce, T., The Lycians, A Study of Lycian history and civilisation to the conquest of Alexander the Great (Copenhagen 1986), σελ. 19-20. Ως προς την προτεινόμενη χρονολογία ίδρυσης της Μικρής Τερμησσού βλ. Coulton, J., “The Termessians at Oinoanda”, AS 32 (1982), σελ. 115-131. 15. Wörrle, M., Stadt und Fest im kaiserzeitlichen Kleinasien. Studien zu einer agonistischen Stiftung aus Oinoanda (Vestigia 39, München 1988), σελ. 45. 16. Βλ. McNicoll, A.W., Hellenistic Fortifications from the Aegean to the Euphrates (Oxford 1997), σελ. 120-126. 17. Ο Hill χρονολογεί το νόμισμα το 2ο αι. π.Χ., βλ. Hill, G.F., Catalogue of the Greek coins of Lycia, Pamphilia and Pisidia (London 1889), σελ. 73. 18. PECS, σελ. 240-241, βλ. λ. “Oinoanda” (G.E. Bean). Για τη διάσπαση της Τετράπολης από το Μουρήνα βλ. Broughton, T.R.S., Magistrates of the Roman Republic II, σελ. 61-62. Το ότι τα Οινόανδα έγιναν μέλος του Κοινού αργότερα από τις άλλες πόλεις της Λυκίας επιβεβαιώνεται από τις επιγραφές, βλ. Holleaux, M. – Paris, P., “Inscriptions d’Oenoanda”, BCH X (1886), σελ. 223. Επίσης και από τους αρχαίους συγγραφείς, βλ. Στράβων 13.1.17· Πλίνιος 5.101. 19. Σώζονται τιμητικές επιγραφές για τον Αύγουστο, το Σεπτίμιο Σεβήρο, τον Πίο Αντώνιο και άλλα 34 σημαίνοντα πρόσωπα, βλ. RE34 (1937), στήλες 2230-2232, βλ. λ. “Oinoanda” (W. Ruge). 20. Στράβων 14.3.2-3. 21. Jones, A.H.M., Cities of the Eastern Roman Provinces (Oxford 1971), σελ. 103-104. 22. Lang, G., Klassische antike Stätten Anatoliens (Norderstedt 2003), σελ. 190. 23. Bryce, T., The Lycians. A Study of Lycian history and civilisation to the conquest of Alexander the Great (Copenhagen 1986), σελ. 203-204. 24. Hill, G.F., Catalogue of the Greek coins of Lycia, Pamphilia and Pisidia (London 1889), σελ. 73. 26. Πλίνιος, ΦΙ 12.61.132, 13.11.52, 16.59.137· Θεόφραστος, Χαρ.,Περί Φυτών Ιστορίας, 3.12.3. 27. Ο Πλούταρχος προσθέτει ότι οι Σόλυμοι εγκατέλειψαν τη λατρεία του Κρόνου, αφού ο ίδιος ο Θεός φόνευσε τους 3 αρχηγούς τους (αρχηγέτες). Στη συνέχεια της διήγησης οι 3 αρχηγοί θεοποιήθηκαν από τους Λυκίους. Η παράδοση αυτή που μας παραθέτει ο Πλούταρχος ίσως να σχετίζεται με κάποια μάχη μεταξύ Σολύμων και Λυκίων: Πλούταρχος, Περί των Εκλελοιπότων Χρηστηρίων(dedefectuoraculorum), 421D, βλ. Bryce, T., The Lycians, A Study of Lycian history and civilisation to the conquest of Alexander the Great (Copenhagen 1986), σελ. 20, 190. 29. Η μυθολογική παράδοση αφηγείται τη φυγή της Λητώς, λόγω της οργής της Ήρας και τον ερχομό της σε λίμνη της Λυκίας με τα δύο βρέφη της, τον Απόλλωνα και την Άρτεμη. Οvid, Metamorphoses 6.316-81. Για τη λατρεία της Λητώς στη Λυκία βλ. Bryce, T., The Lycians, A Study of Lycian history and civilisation to the conquest of Alexander the Great (Copenhagen 1986), σελ. 175-176, σημ. 6. Ιστογραφία *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Βικιπαίδεια *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Livepedia *ehw.gr *[ ] Category: Ιστορικές Πόλεις Λυκίας